She's Mine
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: Summary: Claire seorang karyawati tertarik dengan harga perkebunan yang sangat murah di Koran. Tanpa pikir panjang dia membeli perkebunan itu. Namun mengagetkan, kebun itu sungguh berantakan dan tak terurus. Karena desakan sang wali kota ia terpaksa membelinya. Terlebih ia juga bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan yang mengaku dulu itu adalah ladang milik kakeknya. Author baru difandom.
1. Chapter 1

Title : She's mine

Pairing: (Jack x Claire )

Rated : T

Genre: romance/drama/friendship

Summary: Claire seorang karyawati tertarik dengan harga perkebunan yang sangat murah di Koran. Tanpa pikir panjang dia membeli perkebunan itu. Namun mengagetkan, kebun itu sungguh berantakan dan tak terurus. Karena desakan sang wali kota ia terpaksa membelinya. Terlebih ia juga bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan yang mengaku dulu itu adalah ladang milik kakeknya. saya Author baru di fandom ini

Curhat Author: hai gan, um enaknya apa dulu ya…..

Ah, mungkin kenalan dulu, hajimemashite, watashi wa Lilindha desu, yoroshiku ne. ini pertama kali saya bikin fic di fandom ini, biasanya sih di fandom anime(kuroko no basuke) mungkin karena saya kurang kerjaan dan iseng" buka fandom HM, saya jadi pengen buat fic

Saya akan pinjam kata" keramat milik para Aouthor

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

.

Suara deburan ombak bersaut-sautan. Ikan-ikan kecil melompat-lompat tak teratur diantara ombak. Bau khas perairan laut tercium tajam di hidung sang gadis. Angin laut yang spoi-spoi meniup beberapa glintir rambut pirang miliknya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit biru yang cerah dan indah. Disana, ia melihat empat ekor bangau yang terbang melintasi langit. di wajah manisnya mengukir seyum manis yang menawan. Bola mata aquanya tampak berkilau terpantul cahaya matahari pagi.

Awal kehidupan awalnya akan dimulai dari sini.

Ia berjalan ke dermaga menuju pondok kecil di dekat sana, sambil tak lupa mencincing kedua kopernya di kedua sisi. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Tak beberapa lama seseorang menyahut.

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Kata seseorang di balik pintu kayu itu. Suaranya terdengar berat dan agak serak. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berotot yang besar, kira-kira dua puluh centimeter lebih tinggi dari Claire. Pria itu hanya memakai baju tak berlengan dengan handuk yang menyampir di pundaknya. Pria besar itu menatap Calire bingung sebelum bertanya. "Ya?"

Claire tersenyum lalu tangan kanan Claire merogoh saku celananya mengambil selembar kertas yang bertuliskan alamat suatu tempat. "Apakah anda tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya ramah.

Pria tegap itu mengambil kertas yang di bawa Claire, mengamatinya secara teliti. Perlahan ekspresi bingungnya tergantikan dengan raut senang. Pria itu kembali menatap Claire. "Apakah anda akan membali pertenakan ini?" tanya Pria itu. Terdengar seperti berharap ditelinga Claire.

Claire tersenyum kembali "Ya. Aku melihat iklanya di Koran, karena tertarik aku berencana untuk membelinya." Ucap Claire menyakinkan.

'_Wah gadis yang manis'_ pikir pria itu. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. "Panggil aku Zack, seorang _shipper_." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan cengiran lebar.

Claire menyambut uluran tangan pria itu, tak lupa menampilkan senyuman. "Aku Claire dari kota."

"Nah nona, sekarang akan saya antar ke pertenakan."

Claire balas mengangguk dengan antusias. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju perkebunan, melintasi rose square. Di setiap jalan yang mereka lalui, Zack selalu mengenalkan beberapa tempat yang perlu diketahui Claire. Mereka juga bertemu beberapa penduduk yang tinggal di Mineral Town ini. Claire cukup terpesona dengan keramahan para penduduk di situ.

"Zack, siapa perempuan yang bersamamu?"

Mereka berdua berpaling, memandang pria paruh baya yang memakai pakaian serba merah. Bentuk kumis yang lucu hampir membuat Claire tertawa. Claire menahan diri untuk tertawa, ia lebih memilih tersenyum pada laki-laki paruh baya di dipannya.

"Kebetulan, ini Claire, gadis yang akan membeli perkebunan yang kau iklankan di Koran." Ucap Zack memperkenalkan Claire.

Claire tersenyum kecil. "Nama saya Claire, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Sama seperti tadi, pria paruh baya yang mendengar seseorang yang akan membeli perkebunan itu tampak langsung menampilkan wajah girang. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Claire tidak mau ambil pusing, mungkin saja itu hanya firasatnya saja.

Mereka berdua berkenalan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Hanya membutuhkan dua menit untuk membuat mereka bertiga menjadi akrab. Tak heran, karena pada dasarnya Claire adalah orang yang mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan seseorang. Gadis yang periang, dewasa dan pengertian namun terkadang terlihat kekanakan membuat orang-orang tertarik dengan kepribadiannya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat orang-orang otomatis menyukai dirinya.

Mereka sampai di perkebunan yang mereka tuju. Perkebunan itu terlihat kacau dan berantakan. Banyak rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan. Batu-batu besar juga terlihat kokoh di sana. Tak lupa krikil-krikil bersebaran. Ada juga kayu dan ranting-ranting kecil tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan tempat itu. Kacau.

Claire tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Koper yang ia bawa sudah meluncur bebas dan jatuh tergeletak di bawah sedari tadi. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Mungkin saja kalau ada serangga yang masuk ke rongga mulutnya ia akan abaikan. Kedua tangan yang berada di kedua sisinya bergetar. Ia bingung mendiskripsikan perasaanya untuk saat ini. Kaget, marah, bingung, kecewa dan masih banyak lagi perasaan negatif yang berputar-putar.

"Bi-bisakah anda jelaskan semuanya tentang ini, Mayor?" Ucap Claire tertahan dengan menekan semua suku kata yang ia katakan. Ia berusaha menahan amarah yang meluap di dadanya yang siap meledak kapan pun.

Thomas dan Zack tampak salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana. Raut wajah keduanya terlihat sedikit bersalah karena memasang iklan palsu di Koran. Dan kalau boleh jujur, tampaknya kedua orang itu merasa agak merinding saat merasakan hawa mengerikan yang menguar begitu tajam di sekitar gadis pirang itu.

Merasa Zack tidak akan berbicara,Thomas lah yang pertama kali buka mulut. "Maaf Claire, aku terpaksa membuat iklan palsu di Koran karena sudah tidak ada orang yang berniat membeli pertenakan ini." Ucap Thomas was-was, takut Claire akan tambah marah mendengar pendapatnya. Lagi pula ia juga sedikit bersalah sudah memasang iklan itu. Ia hanya terpaksa.

"Tapi bukankah itu sama saja dengan menipu Mayor?" lagi-lagi ucapan yang tajam dan menusuk, terdengar dalam dan rendah, penuh akan penekanan di tiap katanya.

Zack bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Thomas berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap normal meski tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akan rasa takut. Aura yang menguar kuat di sekeliling gadis itu semakin tajam di rasakan keduanya. Oke, Thomas sudah tidak tahan, ia takut sekarang. Bukankah ini aneh jika keduanya bergidik ketakutan hanya karena tekanan atmosfir negativ yang keluar dari gadis dua puluhan itu? Iblis dalam tubuh malaikat, itulah empat kata yang terbanyang di pikiran masing-masing mereka.

"Aku tahu Claire, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Perkebunan ini sudah dua tahun tak terawat sedangkan penduduk Mineral Town tidak ada yang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar mencabuti rumput liar itu. Jadi kumohon, jadilah untuk membeli perkebunan ini." Kata Thomas dengan berharap. Berharap gadis itu tidak akan membatalkan perjanjian.

Claire mendengus keras. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Uang yang ia punya hanya tersisa 500G , uang yang lainnya sudah habis untuk membeli perkebunan ini dan ongkos perjalanan. Pantas saja perkebunan ini begitu murah. Ia hanya bisa meruntuki dirinya yang bodoh karena sama sekali tidak curiga dengan harga yang tidak wajar yang tertulis di Koran sialan itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Thomas secara keseluruhan. Ia mengerti perasaan wali kota yang merasa prihatin dengan ladang tak terawat itu. Tak ada cara lain lagi untuk menolaknya, lagi pula uang 500G tidak akan cukup untuk ongkos kembali ke kotanya. Ia harus mengumpulkan uang lalu menabungnya sebagian, sebagiannya lagi untuk biaya kehidupannya. Jika uang itu sudah terkumpul ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Claire menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap membeli perkebunan ini. Lagi pula aku hanya punya uang 500G." kata Claire mengalah.

Kedua pria itu langsung merileks. Mereka pikir Claire akan langsung hengkang dari sini dan melupakan perjanjiannya. Zack yang sedari tadi diam mulai melangkah maju menuju _Shipping bin_. Claire mengikuti Zack tanpa bicara. iris aqua marine-nya menatap Zack yang menunjuk _Shipping bin_ itu.

"Kau bisa menaruh hasil perkebunanmu di sini. Karena ini baru pertama kali, kurasa lebih baik kau mencari beberapa rebung dan grass di hutan, di dekat pantai juga ada beberapa grass yang bisa kau ambil dan jual padaku." Jelas Zack pada Claire.

Claire mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi dia, petani baru yang membeli ladang kakek?"

Suara berat milik seorang pemuda bersurai coklat membuat mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Clare hanya diam menatap pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia merasa kesal mendengar nada tidak sopan yang diucapkan pemuda asing itu. Siapa dia, beraninya berkata tidak sopan padanya. Pemuda itu mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari Claire, berjalan santai dan berhenti di dekat Thomas.

"Jack? Kupikir kau akan pulang satu bulan lagi. Apa yang membuatmu datang lebih awal?" tanya Thomas heran.

Pemuda yang bernama Jack itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit, lalu iris Topaz-nya menatap sang gadis, tepat pada mata shampire yang mempesona. "Aku pulang lebih cepat karena mendengar seseorang akan membeli perkebunan ini. Lagi pula aku juga harus menyambutnya kan." Katanya santai dan ringan. Tatapannya tak sedikit pun beralih dari iris aqua sang gadis.

Claire merasa risih ditatap pemuda itu. Seperti menilai dirinya dalam diam. Seolah dia sedang menyelidiki apa yang dipikirkan Claire. Claire sedikit melangkah kebelakang, tatapannya berpaling pada Thomas tak ingin berlama-lama menatap iris Topaz yang penyelidik. Jujur saja, dipertemuan awal dengan pemuda itu, ia merasa tidak akan menyukainya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali kau datang Jack. Kau harus bersyukur, karena pembelinya adalah seorang perempuan manis seperti Claire ini." Ucap Zack diselingi tawa renyah. Thomas ikut tertawa bersama bersamanya.

Jack tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali gadis pirang itu. Claire mengerutkan dahinya samar. Sedikit heran mungkin dengan senyuman penuh arti yang terlihat di bibir Jack meski tipis. Pemuda itu kembali melangkah berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti satu langkah di depannya. Tubuhnya sedikit condong kedepan menilai wajah Claire. Sedangkan Claire sendiri refleks mundur satu langkah lagi.

"Manis juga." Ucap Jack tiba-tiba membuat dua orang itu menghentikan tawa namun tetap tersenyum.

"Hah?" Claire tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda asing itu tiba-tiba saja memujinya. Ternyata pemuda itu terlihat _playboy. _Ia benci _playboy._

"Apa yang kukatakan, dia memang manis jadi kau harus baik-baik padanya Jack." Ucap Zack.

Thomas mengangguk setuju. "Mulai sekarang kau harus membantunya mengurus perkebunan ini Jack." Kata Thomas.

Claire mulai sedikit bingung dengan alur pembicaraan ini. Membantu? Membantu apa?

Jack tersenyum lebar saat menangkap wajah kebingungan Claire. "Namaku Jack, aku tinggal di dekat toko _Blacksmith_. Untuk kedepannya aku akan menjadi pembimbingmu. Aku juga akan membantu urusan pertenakan dan perkebunan. Salam kenal nona Claire."

_Oh tidak. Ini mimpi buruk._

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Pairing tetap Jack x Claire. Tapi aku pikir kayaknya bagus kalau Claire di harem sama Chara yang lainnya. Typo masih bertebaran. Alur kacau. EYD rendah. Maaf kalau ceritaku sedikit aneh. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic HMMoMT aku juga belum sepenuhnya memahami game itu dan para tokohnya. Mungkin saja di fic ini jadi terlihat OOC banget. Unsur Romance masih belum kelihatan tapi Jack sudah terlihat tertarik dengan Claire. (kok rasanya aku terlalu rendah diri ya? Lupakan) dan saya hanyalah seorang pelajar SMA yang lagi suntuk dengan tugas neraka dari guru-guru.

Para sanpai yang baik, pintar dan senior. Tolong bimbing juniormu ini agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus. Dukungan Reader akan membuat ku semangat. Kalian juga boleh mengkritik kalau ada yang salah. Tapi pujian dari kalian akan membuatku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesarnya.

Jika ada saran kalian juga bisa mengucapkannya padaku, kalau sempat dan langsung terbayang ide, saya akan memasukannya dalam cerita.

Kalau ada yang tanya rumah Jack itu dimana, letaknya ada di samping Blacksmith. Itu lho, yang rumah peristirahatan didepan rumah popuri tapi Author lupa namanya.

Salam kenal semua :)

Berikut pairingnya:

Claire x Gray

(Claire x Jack) pasti.

Claire x Docktor/trent

Claire x Kai

Claire x Rick

Claire x Cliff


	2. Chapter 2

Title : She's mine

Pairing: (Jack x Claire )

Rated : T

Genre: romance/drama/friendship

Summary: Claire seorang karyawati tertarik dengan harga perkebunan yang sangat murah di Koran. Tanpa pikir panjang dia membeli perkebunan itu. Namun mengagetkan, kebun itu sungguh berantakan dan tak terurus. Karena desakan sang wali kota ia terpaksa membelinya. Terlebih ia juga bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan yang mengaku dulu itu adalah ladang milik kakeknya. saya Author baru di fandom ini

Saya akan pinjam kata" keramat milik para Aouthor

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

**.**

Kicau burung saling bersahut-sahutan menandakan pagi telah datang. Cahaya keemasan yang lembut masuk dari celah korden sedikit menerangi ruangan. Udara dingin pagi hari menggigit tenguk Claire dan menariknya paksa keluar dari alam mimpi. Kedua kelopak Claire terbuka dengan malas, ia terdiam masih dalam posisi berbaring. Jika ia bangun dan keluar, itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan cowok menyebalkan kemarin. Tapi jika ia berdiam diri dalam rumah maka tidak akan ada yang merawat kebun.

Dengan berat hati Claire bangun, menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia menyibak kordennya dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Hembusan angin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Terasa sejuk dan segar. Tak heran karena ini ada di desa jauh dari gas karbon dioksida yang merajalela dikota serta asap-asap dari perindutrian. Claire menghela nafas, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak semangat menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi bisa membuat pikiran Claire merileks.

Selesai mandi, Claire menyisir rambut panjangnya yang basah. Rintik-rintik air menetes dari helai-helai rambutnya dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah ia merasa beres dan rapi, Claire mengambil cangkul, palu, serta arit. Ia hanya bisa membawa tiga alat dalam ranselnya karena keterbatasan muatan. Claire membuka pintu, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Jack yang sudah mulai mencabuti ruput liar. Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Jack mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis pirang yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Setelah tahu Claire-lah yang berdiri di situ, Jack mengukir seyum kecil yang mengejek.

"Kau terlambat dasar pemalas." Ejek pemuda bertopi itu.

Amarah Claire langsung terpancing. Hei, lagi pula ia tadi sudah bangun pagi, hanya saja ia mandi terlalu lama hingga membuatnya keluar jam segini. Claire tidak terima dengan hinaan Jack. Wajahnya berkerut kesal dengan pipi yang menggelembung, Claire mendekati Jack dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

Sambil berkacak pinggang Claire membalas ejekan Jack. "Kau pikir aku baru bangun? Sayang sekali pendapatmu salah tuan Jack, aku sudah bangun dari tadi, hanya saja aku malas keluar untuk bertemu dengan mu." Balas Claire sengit.

Jack mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Lebih baik kau cabuti rumput-rumput di sebelah sana." Jack menunjuk ke sebelah utara dan Claire mengikuti arah yang Jack tunjuk. Claire kembali menatap Jack begitu pemuda itu berdiri dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk belakang celana, mengenyahkan tanah yang menempel di situ.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Claire menyelidik.

"Ke Supermarket, membeli bibit." Jawab Jack pendek.

"Tapi bukankah masih tutup?" ucap Claire heran. Ia masih ingat sekali dengan petunjuk yang dikatakan Mayor padanya tentang waktu toko-toko yang buka atau saat toko-toko tutup. Salah satunya Supermarket yang biasa buka jam Sembilan pagi dan tutup jam lima sore.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke Won."

Claire mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nama asing di telinganya. Kemarin mereka berempat sempat membicarakan nama-nama dari warga Mineral Town. Lillia pemilik poultury farm, Rick anak pertama Lillia, Popuri adik Rick, Saibara pemilik Blacksmith, Gray pemuda dari kota dan cucu Saibara yang berkerja di Blacksmith ia juga tinggal di Inn, Barley pemilik Yodel Ranch yang tinggal bersama cucunya May, Inn bar milik Dough yang tinggal bersama anak perempuannya Ann, disana juga ada Cliff yang tinggal dipenginapan itu, Mary gadis penjaga perpustakaan, disamping perpustakaan ada rumah yang di tempati Anna ibu Mary dan Basil ayah Mary, di sebelah kanannya ada Ellen nenek Elli, Stu cucu Ellen dan Elli kakak Stu yang juga cucu Ellen, tepat di sebelah kanan rumah Ellen, Thomas tinggal, disampingnya lagi ada Jeff si pemilik Supermarket, Sasha istrinya, dan Karen putrinya, Doktor pemilik Klinik dan juga tempat dimana Elli berkerja, greja tempat Carter, Manna pemilik Aja Winery, dan suaminya Duke, lalu rumah di dekat tebing ada Gotz si tukang kayu dan Harris polisi desa, ia tinggal di rumah wali kota.

Hanya itu yang diketahui Claire. Ia pikir itu semua sudah termasuk semua penduduk Mineral Town. Lalu siapa Won?

"Won?" tanya Claire menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Dia juga pendatang baru, hanya saja sudah disini selama enam bulan terakhir. Selain di Supermarket, Dia juga menjual beberapa bibit musiman dan apel. Hanya saja mungkin sedikit mahal." Jelas Jack. Ia teringat pria berkumis panjang keturunan china itu. Hmph sudah lama ia tidak bertemu won, mungkin saja kumis itu memanjang hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Tapi, apa uangnya cukup untuk membeli bibit di wom?"

"Won." Koreksi Jack cepat. Ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah berteman akrab dengannya, aku sering dikasih potongan harga yang lumaya jika membeli sesuatu padanya."

"Hn terserah. Kalau begitu cepat, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian." Claire mengambil celuritnya di tas lalu mulai memangkas rumput-rumput liar itu.

"Jangan memperintah disini akulah pembimbingmu. Kau tinggal lakukan pekerjaanmu sampai tuntas. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Perintah Jack, kemudian ia beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Claire sendirian

Claire mengikuti ucapan Jack dengan nada mencemoh setelah pria bersurai coklat itu pergi. Pembimbing? Yang benar saja. Ia merasa seperti dianggap bawahan ketimbang orang yang baru belajar. Lagi pula ladang ini sudah menjadi hak penuh miliknya, kenapa pria itu seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Claire kembali memangkas rumput liar di samping kanannya dengan beringgas.

Jack sudah sampai di pantai dan berjalan menuju pondok Won dimana pria tua itu menjual bibit. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, pasti wanita itu kesal setengah mati padanya karena seenaknya memperintah. padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu tapi Jack merasa tidak canggung saat berbicara pada gadis manis itu. Manis? Ya, Jack menilai kalau Claire itu gadis yang manis, lebih manis dari Popuri. Terlebih dengan warna mata yang memukau, sungguh mempesona mirip dengan warna langit biru yang cerah. Jack juga suka dengan aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Claire.

Jack merasa Claire adalah wanita yang menyenangkan. Aneh? Ya, ini sangat aneh. Kenapa ia begitu memperhatikan gadis pirang itu sedangkan ia baru mengenalnya satu hari kemarin. Padahal begitu banyak wanita yang mengincarnya di Mineral Town, namun tidak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya. Tetapi disaat gadis itu datang dan bertatapan langsung dengannya, ada sesuatu yang lain didalam gadis itu. Seperti… entahlah, dia tidak bisa menggambarkannya secara jelas. Saat tahu ada seseorang yang akan membeli ladang kakeknya, dirinya seperti merasakan firasat baik tentang hal itu. Maka sebab itu ia langsung merencanakan pulang kekampung halaman satu bulan lebih awal dari apa yang dikatakannya pada wali kota. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan ikatan batin. Entahlah, ia merasa itu sedikit konyol.

Jack mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Tak lama seseorang pria berpakaian khas tionghoa dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang dan jangan lupakan dua untai kumis yang tergantung di atas mulutnya membuka pintu itu. Awalnya wajah pria itu terlihat masam. Sepertinya dia kesal karena acara tidurnya di ganggu gugat olah seseorang. Saat tahu ia mengenal pemuda beriris topaz di depannya, Won langsung memasang wajah senang.

"Jack, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Won langsung.

"Kemarin. Aku pulang lebih awal karena tahu ladang kakek akan di beli." Jack tersenyum kecil.

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Won antusias. Ia sudah pernah mendengar kalau kebun di pertenakan itu sudah terbengkalai selama dua tahun karena pemiliknya meninggal. Ia juga tahu kalau Jack adalah cucu dari pemilik pertenakan itu.

"Seorang gadis. Dia bernama Claire. Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di dalam, sekalian aku juga akan membeli bibit darimu." Ucap Jack mengalihkan pembicaraan sementara. Jika ia tidak mengatakan itu bisa-bisa waktunya akan terbuang sia-sia.

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana rupa gadis bernama Claire itu?" Won berjalan kedalam menyuruh Jack untuk mengikutinya.

"Hm, umurnya sekitar dua puluhan mungkin dua puluh tiga terlihat lebih muda dari ku. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna pirang dengan iris mata berwarna biru muda seperti langit. Dan Juga… _manis." _Jelas Jack sambil mengingat-ingat rupa Claire. Ucapannya sedikit melirih di bagian kata manis.

Won yang sedang mengambil kantung bibit di bawah meja mendongak tertarik. "Sepertinya dia gadis yang menarik. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Lain kali kau ajak dia kesini, aku akan memberinya _fishing rod_."

Jack menatap Won heran. "Kenapa kau tidak berikan pada ku langsung saja? Nanti itu akan aku berikan pada Claire." Kata Jack bingung.

Won berdiri dan menaruh dua kantung berisi bibit kubis dimeja kasir. Jari telunjuk kirinya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri perlahan. "Tidak bisa. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya Jack." Ucap Won.

'_Dasar tua bangka' _pikir Jack kesal.

"Terserah tapi aku tidak janji. Di ladang masih banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai. Kami juga perlu mengumpulkan uang dengan mencari beberapa grass dan rebung lalu dijual pada Zack. Berapa semuanya?" tanya Jack.

"Semua 1000G, tapi karena kau yang beli terlebih untuk gadis pendatang baru, aku akan beri potongan harga 300G, jadi semuanya 700G."

Jack menyerahkan uang sebanyak 700G pada Won setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sambil ia membawa dua kantung berisi bibit itu, ia berpamitan pada Won lalu berjalan kembali menuju perkebunan. Mungkin ia terlalu lama bercakap-cakap dengan Won dan meninggalkan gadis itu terlalu lama. Jack mempercepat langkahnya berharap akan cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Jack sampai di perkebunan dan langsung tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Ladang sudah bersih. Hanya tersisa batu-batu raksasa yang masih kokoh di tempatnya. Beberapa batu ditata rapi di pinggiran ladang, terlihat seperti pengganti pagar. Ranting beserta rumput liar sudah lenyap hilang tak tersisa. Jack menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat tidak menemukan Claire dimana pun.

'_Dimana gadis itu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Jack menatap pohon apel yang terletak satu meter dari kolam ikan. Instingnya berkata, mungkin gadis itu berada di dekat pohon itu. Maka Jack putuskan berjalan menuju pohon apel itu. Dia semakin yakin begitu dirinya melihat beberapa glintir rambut pirang yang berkibar kecil tertiup angin spoi-spoi. Dari tempatnya, pemuda itu melihat Claire yang duduk bersandar pohon membelakanginya. Apakah gadis itu tertidur?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya begitu ia sampai di samping Claire. Iris topaz coklatnya menatap kebawah.

Tubuh Claire tersentak kaget, tubuhnya memutar dengan cepat hingga membuat tulang rusuknya terasa nyeri. Wajahnya mengandah menatap Jack. "Jangan mengagetkanku, yang aku lakukan satu-satunya hanyalah menunggumu. Kau terlalu lama, Jack." Sembur Claire. Rasa kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu Jack kembali langsung meluap keluar bagai tanggul yang jebol.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang kesini dan bantu aku menanam bibit-bibit ini." Jack membawa kakinya ke ladang. Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam saku untuk mengambil dua kantung yang baru ia beli. Ia berikan satu kantung pada Claire, sedang kan yang satu lagi ia bawa. Claire menatap bungkusan kain yang hanya diikat seutas tali bersampul itu bingung. Tatapannya berpindah pada Jack.

"Bibit apa ini?" tanya Claire. Mata shampire-nya memperhatikan Jack yang membuka ikatan sampul pada kantung berwarna hijau lumut, hijau muda yang cerah. Claire mengikuti Jack.

"Bibit kubis. Tanaman khusus spring." Jack menyebar bibit disembilan petak yang sebelumnya sudah digalinya sebelum ia membeli bibit.

"Apakah masa tumbuhnya akan lama?" tanya Claire lagi. Gadis itu ikut menebar bibit-bibit kubis dipetak sebelahnya.

"hmm, mungkin 14 hari." Jawab Jack sedikit dengan gumaman. Jack mengambil watering can dan menyerahkannya pada Claire. Gadis itu menerimanya tanpa protes karena sibuk dengan bahan pembicaraan.

"14 hari? Lama sekali. Apa ada bibit yang tumbuh tidak selama itu?" Claire mengambil air di sungai. Setelah yakin watering can itu terisi penuh ia mengangkatnya dan membawanya. Jalannya sedikit terhuyung ketika merasakan beban bawaan yang sedikit berat. Air sedikit muncrat saat keseimbangannya sedikit lemah namun ia tetap menjaganya agar tetap seimbang.

"Tentu saja ada. Bibit itu dijual di supermarket." Jack melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kanannya. Jam itu menunjuk 9:45.

Jack melihat ke arah Claire yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Berusaha menyeimbangkan watering can yang ia bawa agar air tidak ada yang tumpah. Disaat pikiran Claire hanya terfokus pada watering can, ia tidak melihat batu berukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa. Maka disaat ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, kainya terantuk batu itu. Secara otomatis dirinya terdorong dan condong kedepan siap jatuh mencium tanah. Watering can yang ia pegang terlempar kedepan dan air tumpah di sembarang tempat membuat genangan lumpur coklat. Claire menjerit.

Jatuh, ia akan jatuh. Tubuhnya akan menghantam tanah keras dan tubuhnya akan berlepotan lumpur akibat air tumpahan dari watering can yang ia bawa tadi. Tanpa sadar Claire memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan bersiap merasakan lembeknya tanah. Oh itu pasti akan sakit. Namun disaat ia menunggu rasa sakit yang tak kunjung tiba-tiba, yang dirasakan tubuhnya justru seperti menghantam sesuatu yang lembut dan menimbulkan bunyi 'BUGH'. Tangan tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal, seperti kulit manusia. Karena penasaran, Claire membuka matanya perlahan dan hati-hati. Dia mendapati Jack yang menatap dirinya khawatir, kedua lengan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jeda sebentar sebelum Claire menjawab. "Yaah, a… aku tidak apa-apa"

Mendadak rasa gugup menyerang Claire. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan menghindari tatapan Jack. Semburat merah muda terukir manis di kedua pipinya saat menyadari jarak mereka berdua hanya terpisah sejauh sepuluh centimeter. Aneh sekali. Kenapa jantungnya berpacu cepat sekali? Claire sedikit merasa sesak karena merasakan jantungnya yang terus mengglepar-glepar. Sungguh baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Iris matanya tak sengaja melirik siku kanan Jack yang terdapat luka goresan yang kira-kira sepanjang lima centi meter. Tubuh Claire bergerak mendadak hingga membat Jack terpaksa melepaskan pelukan di lingkar pinggang gadis itu. Jack sedikit meringis saat luka goresnya berentuhan dengan lengan baju Claire. Claire menarik siku Jack, tak perduli pemuda itu merintih, sedikit memprotes tindakannya. Rasa gugupnya telah lenyap tak tersisa tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir.

"Jack, kau terluka." Ujar Claire dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Jack.

Jack mendengus kecil. "Biarkan saja, itu hanya luka kecil." Jawabnya ringan.

"Tidak bisa. Ini akan terinfeksi jika kau tidak segara diobati." Kata Claire keras kepala.

"Percayalah, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah." Ucap Jack menyakinkan. Dia kembali mengerang kecil saat lipatan lengan bajunya bergesekan dengan daerah lukanya. Lihat, sekarang Claire mulai meragukan ucapan Jack.

Claire tidak perduli dengan kata-kata Jack. Karena ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak akan berdiri dan mengobati lukanya. Claire bangkit dan berlari menembus angin menuju kedalam rumahnya. Jack menghela nafas pelan saat merasa ucapannya tidak akan didengar Claire. Tangan Claire meranyap-ranyap di kolong tempat tidur mencari sesuatu berbentuk kubus dan berwarna putih bersih dengan gambar simbol + merah di tengahnya.

Ketemu.

Claire menarik benda itu dan langsung membawanya. Dia kembali berlari menuju tempat dimana Jack berada. Rambut pirang panjangnya sedikit berkibar karena hembusan angin saat dirinya tengah berlari. Jack melihat gadis itu kembali membawa kotak kubus berwarna putih yang pasti diketahui Jack sebagai kotak obat, dimana di dalamnya terdapat berbagai obat, plester, perban, obat merah, dan lain sebagainya.

Claire sampai dan langsung berjongkok di depan Jack. Tatapannya lurus saat menatap iris kecoklatan milik Jack. "Kemarikan lenganmu." Perintah Claire tegas.

Awalnya Jack ingin menolak, tapi disaat tatapan mereka bertemu Jack mengurungkan niatnya. Ucapan Claire yang tegas membuat Jack terpaksa memperlihatkan luka yang menurutnya sepele.

Claire diam mengamati luka Jack seksama sebelum dia membuka kotak putih itu. Claire mengobrak-abrik isi kotak mencari benda yang ia butuhkan. Tangannya mengambil sebotol alcohol, kapas, dan tentu saja plester. Claire menuangkan sedikit cairan alcohol di kapas lalu mengusap kapas itu tepat di siku kanan Jack.

"Ahk- Claire, kau membuatku kesakitan. Hentikan, uhk-" Jack terus merintih-rintih kesakitan. Rasa perih seperti terbakar merayap kedalam lukanya. Sungguh sakit. Untuk sesaat ia merasa seperti mati rasa dibagian itu. Ia berharap Claire menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan mengeluh, kau bukan lagi anak-anak Jack." Omel Claire.

Setelah merasa beres, Claire menghentikan kegiatannya. Gadis itu membuang kapas sembarangan lalu mengambil plester yang berwarna krem yang ia letakan di tutup kotak obat itu. Meski Jack masih sedikit mengerang perih, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sang gadis. Ia terus memperhatikan Claire yang dengan cekatan mengobati lukanya. Jari-jari lentik milik sang gadis berulang kali menyentuh lengannya. Ada bekas rasa hangat yeng ditinggalkan jari-jari itu saat meninggalkan lengan kanannya.

"Selesai." Claire tersenyum puas ketika mendapati hasil kerjanya yang membanggakan.

Jack sadar, lalu tatapannya berpindah pada sikunya yang kini sudah tertutup plester. Plester itu menutup lukanya rapi, tidak kelewat sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak sadar gadis itu sudah merekatkan plester di sikunya.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Jika aku tidak bertindak, maka kau tidak akan mengobati lukamu." Jawab Claire enteng dengan bahu sedikit terangkat. Claire melirik baju Jack yang belepotan lumpur. "Sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi Jack." Ucap Claire Sakartis.

Jack menatap dirinya sendiri dan melihat sebagian bajunya sudah berubah warna. Jack tertawa dan menjawab, "Ha, ha,ha kurasa begitu."

Claire membantu Jack bangun. Claire melihat Jack menyingkirkan daun-daun yang menempel dibajunya. Claire tertawa saat menyadari noda lumpur yang begitu besar di belakang baju hingga celana Jack . Jack menatap kesal Claire.

"Se… selamat pagi."

Claire dan Jack menoleh kompak ketika mendengar suara gadis yang sedikit gugup dan terdengar lirih. Mereka melihat gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang di kepang. Terlihat manis, apa lagi dengan wajahnya sedikit menunduk dan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Gadis pemalu yang manis. Di sampingnya berdiri pemuda bertopi 'UMA' dengan warna rambut pirang kemerahan. Tatapan pemuda itu tidak sedang melihat mereka.

"Mary? Gary? Apa yang kalian lakukan kemari?" tanya Jack. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Claire bisa melihat wajah gadis itu bertambah merona saat Jack menatap iris onyx-nya. Wajah gadis itu semakin menunduk berharap Jack tidak melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ku… kudengar a… ada petani b… baru yang menetap di sini, ma… makanya kami kemari menyambutnya." Jawab gadis itu gugup.

Claire berlari menyusul Jack. Oh, jadi dia yang bernama Mary dan Gray. Mungkin ini saatnya dia berkenalan dengan mereka. Claire tersenyum lebar. "Hai Marry, aku petani baru itu. Perkenalkan namaku Claire." Claire mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan gadis itu.

Mary merasa sedikit malu saat melihat Claire yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Dengan gugup ia menyambut uluran tangan Claire. "Se… senang berkenalan de… denganmu Claire."

Claire tersenyum. Tatapannya beralih pada pemuda disamping Mary yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Claire kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. "Aku Claire." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya lagi

"Gray." Ujar pendek pemuda yang bernama Gray itu tanpa menyambut uluran tangannya.

Urat-urat di dahi Claire berkedut saat mendapati tingkah angkuh pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya masih senang tiasa memaksakan tersenyum. Sedikit canggung Claire kembali menarik uluran tangannya. Tatapannya kembali beralih pada gadis pemalu itu. Tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa Mary.

"Apa yang kau bawa Mary?"

Mary melirik benda yang ia bawa. "Oh, i… ini roti coklat u… untukmu." Mary memberikan bungkusan kubus berwarna biru tua yang dipermanis dengan pita biru muda yang cantik.

"Untukku? Wah terima kasih Mary, kau sungguh baik." Claire tanpa sungkan-sungkan langsung memeluk tubuh Mary yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wajah Mary kembali merona, malu. Jack sendiri hanya diam, tersenyum melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kita kembali Mary?"

Suara kentus bercampur kesal membuyarkan suasana gembira antara Jack, Claire dan Mary. Mereka bertiga menatap Gray. Urat kesabaran Claire kembali berkedut. Sedangkan Mary menunduk takut-takut. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Gray.

"Um baik-"

"Tunggu dulu." Claire memotong kata-kata Mary. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan maju ke arah pemuda angkuh itu.

"Bukankah kata-kata itu sungguh tidak sopan untuk kau ucapkan?" nada suaranya berubah menyelidik dan tajam dengan amarah yang tertahan. Jack dan Mary memperhatikan tingkah keduanya khawatir. Khusus Jack, dia sedikit waspada kalau-kalau Claire melakukan hal gila.

"Bukankah itu terserahku nona. Aku hanya memenuhi kewajibanku untuk menemani Mary berkunjung ke perkebunan kuno ini." Gray balas menatap Claire tak kalah tajam.

Amarah Claire sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisinya, memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang menyebul. Kepalannya terasa kuat dan erat tampaknya tinju itu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memukul wajah pria angkuh itu. Memukul tepat di mulutnya agar pemuda itu tidak lagi bisa berbicara sombong di depannya. Kalau perlu ia berharap pamuda itu bisu sekalian. Untuk urusan ini Jack merasa kesal saat Gray menghina peninggalan kakeknya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu." Ucapan Claire lirih namun menekan tiap huruf diucapannya. Rahang gadis itu terkatup rapat dan sedikit mengeras. Claire kembali mengeluarkan aura yang sama saat merasa ditipu oleh iklan bodoh di Koran. Mary merangkak ketakutan dengan perasaan yang sedikit menciut.

Seperti tidak menyadari hawa aneh yang menguar kuat disekeliling tubuh gadis pirang itu, Gray dengan berani kembali membalas kata-kata Claire. "Bukankah begitu?" katanya menantang.

**BRUGH**

"KYAAAAA." Mary berteriak. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa meter.

"CLAIRE, HENTIKAN!" teriak Jack.

Seperti tidak mendengar jeritan, Claire tidak menghiraukan mereka. Sekarang Claire berada diatas Gray dengan tinju yang siap memukul wajah pemuda itu lagi. Tangan kirinya membuat kepalan tinju, terasa panas dan memar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kerah baju Gray erat hingga membuat pemuda itu hampir tercekik.

"Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Meski perkebunan ini sudah menjadi milikku, tapi tempat ini masih peninggalan kakek Jack. Jack sangat menghormati kakeknya, untuk itulah dia kemari dan membantuku untuk merawat perkebunan ini." Ucap Claire penuh amarah yang meletup-letup, nada suaranya meninggi satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari tadi.

Jack diam terpaku. Dirinya terlalu terpana dengan ucapan Claire yang penuh amarah. Gadis itu ternyata memperhatikannya. Bukan dia satu-satunya yang terpana dengan kata-kata Claire. Mary dan bahkan Gary juga diam terpaku.

Gray menggerakan tubuhnya dan sedikit kesusahan saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Claire. "Ma… maafkan aku. Mungkin, kata-kataku keterlaluan." Ucapnya kesulitan dengan nafas yang tersegal-segal.

Claire menurunkan tinjunya dan kepalannya mengendur. Ia juga melepaskan kerah Garay perlahan. Claire bangkit berdiri dan menatap Gray datar. Tampak dari sudut matanya, Gary kesulitan mengambil nafas karena sedetik yang lalu leher pemuda itu tercekik kerena ulahnya. Claire mengulurkan lengannya hendak memberi bantuan pada Gray. Untuk beberapa saat Gray hanya diam menatap tangan kanan Claire sebelum ia menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf." Ujar pemuda itu lirih dengan nada menyesal. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menarik ujung topi 'UMA'-nya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Claire mengangguk. "Lain kali kau jangan berkata kasar seperti itu lagi di depan orang yang baru kau kenal Gray." Ujarnya kesal. Sepertinya Claire sudah kembali pada dirinya yang semula meski rasa kesal masih ada di nadanya.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." ujarnya lagi.

"Ya. Ya. Ya, aku memaafkanmu." Claire mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan datang dan berkunjung untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Claire mengangguk sebelum berkata 'terserah' pada Gray. Claire dan Jack melambai kepada Mary dan Gary saat keduanya berpamitan pulang. Ketika mereka berdua sudah menghilang di persimpangan, Jack berbalik menghadap Claire. Claire menatap iris kecoklatan Jack curiga. Dia mempunyai firasat akan diserbu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Katakan padaku, dari mana kau belajar seperti tadi?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu dan antusias.

Claire memutar bola matanya. "Saat SMP aku sering berkelahi dengan teman laki-laki sebayaku. Di SMA aku mulai belajar bela diri tapi hanya dua tahun." Ucapnya santai seolah-olah itu adalah hal terwajar didunia.

Kedua kelopak Jack berkedip-kedip. Parah. Gadis di depannya ternyata mantan berandal. Pantas saja saat gadis itu memukul Gray pemuda itu sampai terplenting dan wajah bagian pipi atasnya membiru dan memar.

"Kau gila! Kau benar-benar aneh."

'_Dan juga membuatku tambah tertarik padamu.' _Tambah Jack dalam hati.

Jack tertawa lepas dan cukup keras untuk membuat Gotz mendengar tawanya. Claire melotot galak kearahnya namun Jack menghiraukannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Claire. Percuma, seruannya tidak akan ditanggapi Jack.

"Dasar sinting."

Tawa Jack semakin menggila.

Tawa dari Jack dan omelan Claire kini menghiasi perkebunan. Suasana menegangkankan sudah terganti dengan suasana yang lebih ringan namun menyenangkan. Meski Claire kesal karena Jack tidak berhenti tertawa, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa nyaman. Claire merubah sudut pandangnya terhadap pemuda itu. Ternyata Jack adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Tanpa disadari Jack, seulas senyum terlukis indah di wajah Claire. Sangat manis dan cantik. Kehidupannya di Mineral Town akan dimulai sekarang.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Karena tidak ada yang Review saya agak ragu untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Awalnya saya ingin menghapus fic ini karena kurang maksimal dan mungkin saja kurang menarik. Tapi entah kenapa sahabat saya malah ngebet maksa saya untuk melanjutkan fic, dan jadilah ini. Aku tidak tahu di chap 2 ini bagus apa tidak karena pada dasarnya aku mengerjakannya dalam keadaan bad mood.

Untuk Charanya jadi terlihat OOC semuanya. HIks :'(

Terlebih Romance-nya gak kerasa, karena aku pikir ini masih Chap awal.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan di fic saya dan Typo yang tersebar.

Mohon Review jika ingin fic ini lanjut.


End file.
